fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mucha/scenariusz
Buford usuwa część huśtawki z opon, którą zbudowali bracia, przez co przypadkowo wystrzelony promień zamienia Fretkę w muchę. Tymczasem Dundersztyc cierpi z powodu blokady złego naukowca. Mucha (W swoim pokoju Fretka rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefą.) Fretka: Nie zgadniesz co będę dzisiaj robić! Stefa: Domyślam się, że... Fretka: Wybieram się na randkę, a zgadnij z kim! Stefa: Oczywiście... Fretka: Z Jeremiaszem! Aaaaa! Ale zgadnij dokąd idziemy! Stefa: Nie mam pojęcia. Fretka: Ja też nie mam, to ma być niespodzianka. Stefa: Ty szczęściaro. Fretka: Problem w tym, że jeśli nie wiem dokąd idę to nie wiem jak się ubrać. Stefa: O już wiem, kokardy. Czytałam, że znów są na topie. Tylko nie zakładaj kolczyków z piórek, bo to przeżytek. (Fretka zdejmuje kolczyki z piórkami.) Fretka: Eee, tak totalny przeżytek. Nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, żeby je dzisiaj założyć. (W ogródku) Fineasz:: Skoro części do stołu zombi-bilardowego nie dojechały, może ktoś ma jakiś inny pomysł. Buford: Hej, pamiętacie te naszą super kolejkę górską, co powiecie na super, kuper kolejkę górską!? Baljeet: Dodałeś po prostu kuper i tyle? Buford: To powszechnie znany przyrostek. Izabela: Był już teleport na marsa, może... teleport na Venus? Baljeet: Hy...i krem na słońce z filtrem UV milion. Buford: Dobra, dobra to może tak super-super-kuper-kuper-kuper kolejka górska! (Cisza) Co przegiąłem czy, czy co mało? Fineasz: Tak właściwie, zamiast doskonalić nasz stary wynalazek, zróbmy coś zupełnie nowego. Najlepiej prostego. Izabela: Co masz na myśli? Fineasz: Cóż, a czym naprawdę jest lato? (Zmieniony fragment piosenki: Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?)) Lato słoneczne i upalne, najcieplejsze z wszystkich... Fineasz: Tak wszyscy znamy tę piosenkę. Chociaż nie mam bladego pojęcia skąd (Cisza) Buford: Lepiej się pośpiesz i coś wykombinuj, dosyć mam na dzisiaj tego bujania. Fineasz: Genialnie Buford, huśtawka z opony to kwintesencja lata. Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Buford: Ech, hodować komary? Fineasz: Nie. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe zjeżdża zjeżdżalnią do swojej bazy, lecz jego fedora pozostała w domu i po nią wraca i znów zjeżdża.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry Agencie P. Dostaliśmy raport, że Dundersztyc jest w miejskim banku. Nie wiemy w którym banku ale brzmi to źle. Oh, widzisz już na samą myśl mam poty i delirki. Carl: Majorze to literówki, on nie jest w miejskim banku tylko w miejskim parku. Major Monogram: Cóż, yyy...chyba jednak nie dostanę potów i delirki. No Agencie P, zmiana planów. Udasz się zatem do parku i pokrzyżujesz Dundersztycowi jego niecne plany, znów, yyy. (Pepe wyszedł.) Carl: Dostaje pan potów i delirki? Major Monogram: Tak, przez ciebie! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Staro-modna huśtawka z opony, ale za to wielka i z napędem odrzutowym, który mógłby ruszyć małą wioskę. Baljeet udało ci się skalibrować lotki? Baljeet: Pewnie, skalibrowałem.... (W tym czasie mówi Buford.) Buford: Ja pogrzebię w kablach żeby wyglądało, że coś robię. (Buford wyciągając część urządzenia włącza niechcący maszynę, a potem stara się włożyć tą część z powrotem.) Fineasz: Ej Buford... Buford: Co?! Ja niczego, znikąd nie wyjmowałem, a, eee... mówiąc czysto hipotetycznie, co by mogło się stać gdyby, no nie wiem wyjąć ten dziwny, pokręcony teges z tego ustrojstwa? Fineasz: Hmm, dobre pytanie. Ferb? (Oglądają plan wynalazku.) Biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę obwodów wtryskiwaczy w silnikach, a także nieco zwiększone zachmurzenie w trakcie ewentualnego wystrzału, usunięcie omawianej części sprawiłoby, że wystrzelony promień zamieniłby człowieka w muchę. Buford: Poważnie? Fineasz: Zdziwiłbyś się jak często usunięcie drobnej części robi ogromną różnicę w sposobie działaniu i zastosowaniu skomplikowanych urządzeń. Na przykład gdybyśmy wyjęli tę część to powstałaby maszyna do sorbetów. Dlaczego pytasz Buford: No wiesz, lubię wiedzieć. (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka: To porażka, tylko Stefa ma takie pomysły. (Fretka zdejmuje kokardę i okazuje się, że zamieniła się w muchę.) Aaa! Jestem muchą! Ale jak to możliwe? Fineasz i Ferb! No to teraz się wam bzzz oberwie! Mamo! Bzzz, bzzz, bzbzbzbzbz! (Fretka leci na dół do mamy.) Mamo, zobacz Fineasz i Ferb wynaleźli coś co zamienia ludzi w muchy! Bzbzbzbzbz! Linda: Sio, a leć sobie ty mucho! Sio! (W tej chwili Fretka ciągle bzyczy.) O, jestem spóźniona na spotkanie. Fretka: Mamo to ja! Mamo! Musisz przyłapać chłopaków i kazać im mnie odmienić i to jeszcze zanim przyjdzie Jeremiasz! (Linda wsiada do samochodu, a wraz z nią została Fretka.) Co?! (Fretka uderza się o tylne okno w samochodzie.) Pomocy!!! (W parku miejskim) Dundersztyc: A, och to Pepe Pan Dziobak, może miałbyś ochotę na piknik (Pepe podchodzi i okazuje się, że to pułapka.) Hahahaha! A, oh, ohh! Moja dwunastnica! Widziałeś swoją twarz? Wyglądałeś jak: "Och może nie powinienem", miałeś na twarzy: "Ale jestem głodny". A potem bum! No i wpadłeś! Hhaha! A czy jesteś głodny Pepe Panie Dziobaku? No cóż szkoda, bo to nie dla ciebie tylko dla nich. (Widok na gołębie.) Drżyj dziobaku! Oto mój Gołębio-Wykarmiator! (Pepe patrzy na Dundersztyca z ignorancją.) No dobra, dobra panie mądralo. Wiem, że ma mało chwytliwą nazwę, ale technicznie to zło wcielone. Będę łamać prawo. (Widok na tabliczkę z zakazem karmienia gołębi.) Widzisz tamten napis? Nie karmić gołębi. A ja mam zamiar je karmić, czym automatycznie złamię prawo. Nie karmić gołębi to spora metalowa tabliczka.... z dużym czerwonym napisem, co czyni ją znakiem... urzędowym. Dobra prawda jest taka, że mam złoczyńską blokadę, rozumiesz? Yh... poważnie nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Chciałem zrobić Na-Dobre-Pomysły-Wpadator, ale olśniło mnie, że byłby bezproduktywny, ponieważ ma w nazwie słowo "dobre", potem zbudowałem na Złe-Pomysły-Wpadator co zaowocowało tym czymś. Widzisz co się ze mną stało, ech, mówię ci wypaliłem się Pepe Panie Dziobaku kompletnie, a to lato wciąż i trwa i trwa i mam wrażenie jakby trwało już jakieś cztery lata. Zapytam cię jak człowiek dziobaka. Pomożesz mi? (Pepe wychodzi z pułapki i prowadzi Dundersztyca.) Widzisz? Nawet moje pułapki są ostatnio bez polotu. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Panie i panowie! Przedstawiamy państwu staro-modną, nowoczesną opono-huśtawkę. (W środku opono-huśtawki.) Pora uruchomić silniki. (Silniki uruchamiają się i huśtawka zaczyna się huśtać.) Dla wrażenia maksymalnej płynności lotu, kabina ciśnieniowa jest sterowana żyroskopem. Baljeet: Ech, zupełnie jakbyśmy oglądali jakiś film. Fineasz: Tak, ale mamy tutaj też tryb oldschoolowy, radzę się mocno złapać (Fineasz włącza ten tryb.) Dzieci: Łuuu!!! Buford: Jeszcze nigdy nie chciało mi się tak wymiotować! (W parku miejskim) Dundersztyc: Dobra, z twojego zachowania wyedukowałem, że pokażesz mi teraz zestaw dziwacznych i pozornie bezsensownych ćwiczeń, które pomogą mi znów knuć jak należy. Czy dobrze cię zrozumiałem? Dobra no to jedziem z dziadziem. (Pepe i Dundersztyc wykonują różne ćwiczenia i w końcu Dundersztyc buduje Najlepszy-Inator.) (W aucie Lindy) Fretka: Bzzbzzbzz! Linda: To znów ty? Och zdaje się, że zabrałam cię na wycieczkę. Wracaj do rodziny mały bzyku! (Linda otwiera okno w samochodzie i Fretka wylatuje przez nie.) Fretka: Mały bzyku!? Przecież od razu widać, że nie jestem chłopakieeem!! (Piosenka Jesteś muchą jak ja) Pewnie masz wrażenie, że dostałeś dziś Jakąś karę lub pokutę (pokutę) Skrzydłami musisz bić Tysiące razy na minutę, tak Plujesz kwasem by coś zjeść Bo zębów brak A gdy zamawiasz coś do żarcia To zawsze numer dwa Bo takie właśnie życie masz (takie właśnie życie masz) Takie, właśnie życie masz (takie właśnie życie masz) Takie, właśnie życie masz Gdy jesteś muchą jak ja Takie właśnie życie masz Gdy jesteś muchą jak ja (jesteś muchą jak ja) Ciało muchy masz, ale ludzki nos Parszywy strasznie owadzi twój los Tu lepy, tam lampy, packi lub prysk A nawet jeśli im umkniesz, żyjesz tylko siedem dni Bo takie właśnie życie masz (takie właśnie życie masz) Takie, właśnie życie masz (takie właśnie życie masz) Takie, właśnie życie masz Gdy jesteś muchą jak ja (jesteś muchą jak ja) (Fretka w trakcie piosenki wlatuje przez okno do domu Jeremiasza.) Fretka: Jestem w domu Jeremiasza, a to Jeremiasz! Nareszcie, koniec moich zmartwień. Dowiem się dokąd dzisiaj idziemy no i problem z ciuchem na wieczór z głowy! Jeremiasz: Tak to będzie niespodzianka, na dzisiaj wybrałem rodeo. Fretka: Będzie rodeo? Ja uwielbiam rodeo! Chwila, naprawdę je lubię czy dlatego, że jestem muchą? Jeremiasz: Coltrane, mucha mi wleciała do pokoju. Zaczekaj chwilę. (Jeremiasz próbuje uderzyć gazetą Fretkę myśląc, że to zwykła mucha, Fretka wylatuje przez okno.) Fretka: Aaa!!! (Dziewczyny z zastępu Ogników próbują złapać Fretkę także myśląc, że to mucha.) Ogniki: Tam jest, szybko! Złapcie ją, za nią! (Fretce udaje się im uciec.) Holly: No i odznaka żywiciela jaszczurek przepadła. (Fretka siada na rynnie.) Fretka: Co za koszmarnie pokręcony dzień! Mucha z głową ludzką: Dzień dobry! Fretka: Ja cię kręcę, pana też ktoś zmienił w muchę? Mucha z głową ludzką: Nie, ja zawsze byłem muchą. Trafił mnie promień Ludzko-Głowo-Wyrastatora i od tamtej pory mam to. Ale z tym się nie da latać no i wstyd się pokazać. Fretka: Racja panie mucho, ale pan nie ma komicznie długiej szyi. (Fretka odlatuje.) (W ogródku) Baljeet: Ah, aż miałem dreszcze. Fineasz: Extra! Izabela: W życiu jeszcze się tak nie bawiłam. Fineasz: Tak, uzupełnijmy bufet i to powtórzmy. Baljeet: Muszę przyznać, że to dość niecodzienny widok. Mucha z rudymi włosami. Fineasz: Rude włosy? (Fineasz zakłada lupę.) O-oł! Fretka zmieniła się w muchę. Ej, czy ktoś wyjął ten dziwny, pokręcony teges z tego ustrojstwa? Buford? Buford: Eee, o nie, niech no, tylko złapię typa, który to zrobił. Dobra już idę. To był chyba ten teges. (Fretka zmienia się w aligatora.) Ups, to nie ten. (Fretka zmienia się w bobasa, który płacze.) Ten też nie. (Fretka zmienia się w wiewiórkę, wielką głowę niemowlaka, wielkiego goryla, modliszkę, Fretkę, ser i znak, że tu nie wolno wejść.) Fineasz: Czekaj, cofnij o dwa. (Fretka zmienia z znaku, że tu nie wolno wejść, na ser i w Fretkę.) Fretka: O dzięki, dzięki, dzię-dzię-dzięki. To znaczy macie przechlapane! Ale dzięki! (Fretka idzie.) Buford: Troszeczkę to trwało, a wystarczyło tylko wcisnąć przycisk z napisem mucha. (Buford naciska ten przycisk przez co wynalazek wylatuje w powietrze.) Faktycznie mucha nie siada. (W kosmosie wynalazek dzieli się na dwie części, pierwsza mija się z promem kosmicznym.) Astronauta: Rany, dziwna sprawa. Jesteśmy w promie kosmicznym, choć program lotów dawno wstrzymano. (W ogródku) Izabela: No i koniec zabawy ludzie. Fineasz: Wręcz przeciwnie. (Fineasz zdejmuje część maszyny przez co wynalazek zamienia się w maszynę do sorbetów.) Komu sorbet? (W miejskim parku) Dundersztyc: Wielkie dzięki! To Najlepszy-Inator jaki w życiu zrobiłem. I wiesz, co Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Nie ma przycisku autodestrukcji, więc tym razem nie potrzymasz mnie przed zawładnięciem całym Okręgiem Wszystkich Trzech... ech (Opona huśtawki spada na Najlepszy-Inator.) Ach, no cóż. Jak zmawiał mój cioteczny wujek Borys. Gdy w życiu się układa nagle spada ogromna opona i miażdży twój Inator. Wszyscy mieliśmy go za szaleństwa, a on okazał się być prorokiem. (W ogródku) Buford: Nie kumam. Czemu to się nazywa sorbet? Po co wymyślać dla lodów taką fikuśną nazwę. Ferb: Podczas gdy lody są robione na bazie produktów mlecznych, sorbety robi się tylko z fikuśnych składników. Buford: Poważnie? Ferb: Nie, niezupełnie. Jeremiasz: (Przychodzi.) Czołem! Czy Fretka jest w domu? Fretka: (Przychodzi w kowbojskim stroju.) Siemka, Jeremiasz! Ptaszek wyćwierkał mi, że idziemy razem na rodeo. (W restauracji) Kelner: To się wymawia proszę pana, Res-rodeo Jeremiasz: Och, no tak. Ma pan rację. Kelner: Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie kowbojko? Fretka: Ech. Czy przebrani za kowboja nie dostają dzisiaj darmowej kolacji? Kelner: Nie, madame. Jedynie we wtorki. Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4 Kategoria:Scenariusze